nikki_williamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart Attack
'"Heart Attack" '''is a song by American singer-songwriter '''Demi Lovato. '"Heart Attack" was released as the lead single from Demi's fourth album "DEMI" on 24 February 2013. It was written by Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas, '''Nikki Williams, '''Aaron Phillips and Demi Lovato. "Heart Attack" was a commercial success, reaching the top 10 in a lot of countries. Background "Heart Attack" was originally recorded by '''Nikki Williams '''for her upcoming debut album. However, Williams felt that something was not right and therefore gave the song to Demi to record it. Pia Toscano was also interested in the song, but it was not conclusive. Demi's version has some lyrics altered, and has the dubstep break removed. You can listen to the demo here: Williams said the song was written two years prior its release. She explained: "At the time I was going through some relationship stuff, and I was just so depressed, so when I got into the session I thought, 'You know what? I’m gonna pour it all out there, and get it off my chest.'. Songwriters and Producers "Heart Attack" was written by Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas, '''Nikki Williams, '''Aaron Phillips and Demi Lovato. It was produced by The Suspex (Mitch Allan and Jason Evigan). Music Video The video begins with interspersed closeups of Lovato wearing dark makeup, with mirrored images of her head and face rising out of black liquid.needed A different-looking Lovato in white clothes with less makeup, hair pulled back, and hands painted black then starts singing, against a white background with varying horizontal or vertical black dripping lines. At the bridge it then cuts back to the darker version singing in a lobby with her band in the background (the same lobby as in Daughtry's Crawling Back to You),against a dark background with straight white lines, interlaced with shots of black ink running down white walls. The video won "International Video of the Year - Artist" at the 2013 MuchMusic Video Awards. The music video has almost 80 million hits on VEVO. Charts "Heart Attack" charted in many countries. Click here to see where it charted. It was certified Platinum in the US for selling more than 1,000,000 copies. It was certified Gold in New Zealand for selling more than 7,500 copies. Lyrics Puttin’ my defences up ‘Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack Never put my love out on the line Never said yes to the right guy Never had trouble getting what I want But when it comes to you, I’m never good enough When I don’t care I can play ‘em like a Ken doll Won’t wash my hair Then make 'em bounce like a basketball But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear high heels Yea you, make me so nervous That I just can’t hold your hand You make me glow, but I cover up Won’t let it show, so I’m Puttin’ my defences up Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack (x3) Never break a sweat for the other guys When you come around, I get paralyzed And everytime I try to be myself It comes out wrong like a cry for help It’s just not fair Pain’s more trouble than love is worth I gasp for air It feels so good, but you know it hurts But you make me wanna act like a girl Paint my nails and wear perfume For you, make me so nervous That I just can’t hold your hand You make me glow, but I cover up Won’t let it show, so I’m Puttin’ my defences up Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack (x3) The feelings got lost in my lungs They’re burning, I’d rather be numb And there’s no one else to blame So scared I take off and I run I’m flying too close to the sun And I burst into flames You make me glow, but I cover up Won’t let it show, so I’m Puttin’ my defences up ‘Cause I don’t wanna fall in love If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack (x2) I think I'd have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)